


Ghostly Love

by Wanzamaximoff



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3x14, Alcohol, Anxious!oswald, Blood, Depression, Ghosts, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:56:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanzamaximoff/pseuds/Wanzamaximoff
Summary: [Post 3x14]Once his back hit the water, he vowed to return and wreck havoc on Edward Nygma.But what was the Penguin to do when Edward's ghost and imposter chases him through the night?(I'm terrible at summaries)





	

The nightclub quiet tonight and the silence allowed too many demons into the mayor of Gotham’s head. Ghosts of his past lingered in his gaze, maggot filled smiles leering at him as he drank.

But no amount of alcohol could make the ghostly figure gliding on the stage disappear. It’s chilling voice sent memories down the Penguin’s spine; surpassing the warm coat that encased its victim.

Death preserved her quite nicely.

Her blond curls bounced with each movement she made on the stage and her victorian style clothing shimmered in the club’s lighting.

As if her voice wasn’t torture enough, another deeper, huskier voice melded with hers on the elevated platform. The voice of a long lost love filled the room in a way the woman could not, filled Oswald Cobblepot in a way a mother could not.

An apparition of water began to take shape under the green limelight.

“No. No no no no no.” the scratchy voice of the mob boss was drowned out by the otherworldly duet being performed inside of his club.

The man standing beside his mother on the stage was dripping head to toe, moss clinging to the shattered spectacles perched on his nose. Blood oozed from the wound in his stomach and the Penguin flinched at the searing pain that erupted from his near identical scar.

_He chose a rainy day to mirror his own downfall and he even had a lackey steal the gun his best friend had used on him those few weeks ago. He commissioned a suit identical to the purple he had wore that day._

_He thought the entire scenario was poetic._

_Edward Nygma did not._

_Edward Nygma. Once that name brought forth an array of emotions; a rainbow of love, desire, passion, envy, anger, happiness,_ **_jealousy._ ** _Once jealousy consumed him, gnawed at him, ate him. But once his back hit the ice cold water of the lake, jealousy vanished once and for all. Never again would Oswald Cobblepot feel jealousy for any targets of Edward Nygma's affection; the cost of the affection was too high for anyone. Even for a flightless bird helplessly in love with his Chief of Staff._

_The ice cold water killed Oswald Cobblepot while simultaneously reviving the Penguin, king of Gotham’s underbelly._

_Now it was the Penguin that held the riddle man at gunpoint._

_“You love me, Oswald, and love has always been your weakness. I-,”_

_“As it has always been yours, ****_ **_old friend_ ** _,” the Penguin interrupted with a snarl. “Let us not forget the fate of your beloved Kristen: dead at your hand because of_ ** _love_ ** _. So do not spit at me from your high horse, Edward Nygma. I know the man you were before Isabelle and I know that if you wanted to, you could go back to that. But you do not and therein lies the problem.”_

_“Osw-,” Edward grunts when his gut is met with the butt of Oswald's cane. The Penguin steels his gaze and he peers upon his old love with unadulterated hate._

_"You don't get that right. You lost it when you chose her over your best friend. Your best friend whom you want dead,” The riddle man tries to speak as anguish crosses his face but the mayor holds up a gloved index finger, “and, as the Penguin, I cannot allow that.” The shorter man's bottom lip quivers and he has to take a deep breath._

_“Goodbye, Edward Nygma.”_

The vivid memory ran harshly through his intoxicated mind and caused his heart from constrict. No. He would not have an attack, not now. The Penguin opens eyes he didn't know he had closed and he watches Ed on the stage with his mother. _Oh,_ how Oswald wishes they could have met. Edward Nygma and Gertrude Cobblepot meeting would have been the highlight of his life, second only to killing Galavan the first time.

Instead they both died because of him and his weakness, his love. But the Penguin only needs to learn a lesson once for him to know the consequences.

For the past two years, the Penguin built his empire: in the light and the shadows. He trusted no one save for Olga; the position of Chief of Staff was a temporary position for all who occupied it.

The Penguin was satisfied but Oswald Cobblepot was not. He was lonely. The only thing close to companionship he experienced was when Barbara Kean came to taunt him and mock him for failing to find love.

It's why he started drinking heavily.

Its why he was here now.

It was why he missed him so much.


End file.
